The Story of Lulu and Spinelli
by Supergirl3
Summary: Lulu and Spinelli become closer as friends, but she doesn't know if she wants him or Logan.
1. Chapter 1

The Dating Game

**This is just a fun chapter and it will get serious later on.**

Dillon and Lulu were on their re-date per Dillon's request. Dillon was driving them to the theatre for some film festival.

"I think you're really going to like it, it's a bunch of short films from amateurs and students."

"Yeah, sounds exciting is anything of yours showing?"

"I haven't really had time to shoot anything to tell the truth."

Lulu didn't really want to go to this, film just really wasn't her thing but Dillon wouldn't stop harassing her until she had agreed. Dillon had been very sweet and funny on their way there. Lulu started thinking maybe they could hang out as friends after all. They were inside watching the films when Dillon tried to nonchalantly do the whole yawn and put his arm around her routine. Lulu felt uncomfortable but couldn't really do anything since they were in a packed theatre.

After what seemed like three hours of boredom and uncomfortability the festival ended much to Lulu's relief.

"So did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"You want to grab an ice cream or something?" Dillon asked.

"No thanks; I'm pretty tired."

Dillon stopped in front of Lulu's house.

"I'll walk you in."

"No, it's okay I'll be fine."

"No, I insist."

Before Lulu could further the debate Dillon had walked out the car to open up Lulu's door and reached for her hand.

Last summer Lulu would have been thrilled to have Dillon holding her hand and walking her to the door but right now she just felt weird, and not in a good way.

They were both standing in front of the door and Dillon began to speak.

"I had a good time tonight."

"It was fun." Lulu was lying.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Maybe."

Dillon leaned in about to kiss her and Lulu leaned back.

"Whoa, whoa Dillon what are you doing?"

"I thought we had a good time and we were having a moment just now."

"There was no moment and I told you I didn't think we could be anything more than friends."

"But you agreed to a re-date."

"I never said this was a date, I said I would go to that movie thing with you but I thought you knew it was only as friends."

Dillon ran his hand into his hair and was getting irritated.

"This is because of Spinelli isn't it?"

"What, what does any of this have to do with him?"

"Well first of all we were almost late because you were with him and then when I found you, you were all over him."

"Oh, are you talking about when you and Milo just barged in and pointed a gun at him?"

"That was Milo with the gun, not me."

"Yeah, well you were right there with him."

"Only because we were both looking for you."

"Look, I had said some things to Spinelli that I shouldn't have and I had gone to apologize."

"So what you had to hug him so he would forgive you?"

"No, I hugged him because I'm lucky he did forgive me and that he's my friend."

Dillon was shaking his head in disappointment.

"Look Dillon, I want us to be friends but we can't if you're going to act like this every time.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just feel that there's a connection we have."

Lulu gave him a sad smile.

"It's getting late I'm going to bed, Good night Dillon."

"Good night Lulu."

Lulu walked up to her bedroom and changed thinking about the exhausting day she had. First talking to Lucky, then Jason, yelling at Spinelli, apologizing to Spinelli, and the awkward "date" with Dillon. She knew he had forgiven her, but she still felt bad about what she said to Spinelli earlier. She grabbed her cell phone and called him.

"Jackal speaking."

Lulu was lying on her bed and smiled at the way he answered his phone.

"Hey Jackal it's Lulu."

Spinelli grinned at the fact she called him Jackal

"Hey Blonde One what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier."

"It's okay; it's water under the bridge."

"Also, I'm sorry about the whole Milo and Dillon thing."

"That wasn't your fault, plus I'm not afraid of them. Plus I've got Stone Cold on my side."

Lulu was smiling.

"So how was your date with film guy anyway?"

"Boring and awkward."

"Sorry to hear about that." Spinelli really wasn't sorry and Lulu knew it.

"Are you really?"

"No Blonde One, I'm not."

"That's what I thought."

Jason had just walked in and yelled if Spinelli was home.

"Hey Blonde One, I gotta go, but I will talk to you later."

"Okay Spinelli goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lulu was happy, she had really enjoyed talking to Spinelli on the phone. It had been a long time since she was able to just b.s. on the phone like that.

Spinelli ran down the stairs. "What up, Stone Cold?

"I just wanted to see if you were okay from earlier?"

"Awe, you do care."

Jason smiled.

"I'm great, Lulu came over earlier and said she was sorry."

"Yeah, she felt bad as soon as you walked out. I also wanted to let you know that I was listening to what you had to say and I appreciate your concern."

"Anytime Stone Cold."

It was date 2 with Milo tonight and Lulu was starting to wonder why she had agreed to this whole separate dates thing, then she remembered it was because she didn't want to be alone. She didn't really know what to expect from Milo. She knew he was very sweet and very hot, but she had never spent any alone time with him.

He arrived at her house at 6:30 dressed in a suit as usual and holding flowers. Lulu answered the door.

"Hey Milo, you look nice."

Milo couldn't stop staring at Lulu in her pink dress with her hair up.

"You look very pretty Lulu."

Lulu smiled and Milo realized he was still holding the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you."

"Thank you, they're very pretty."

"Just like you."

Lulu tried to hold it in but she let a laugh slip out at that cheesy line. Milo didn't know what she found so funny. She slid her arm through his and they began to walk to the limo.

"So where are we going?"

"To this little Italian place that just opened."

"That sounds nice."

They got there and it was nice and quiet with calming music playing in the background. Milo was being a perfect gentleman by opening up doors and holding out the chair for her. Lulu was enjoying her self until he started an actual conversation.

"Yeah, so I like to workout at least twice a day usually for about an hour and a half sometimes two.

"Oh really" Lulu said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I have to stay in shape for my job, it's partly how I got it oh and the fact that Max is my brother.

Setting there listen to Milo talk about working out and working for Sonny, she realized they had nothing in common except for physical attraction. Milo could tell she wasn't paying much attention.

"I'm boring you aren't I?"

That snapped Lulu out of her thoughts.

"No, no, I was just ah, well yeah a little bit you are."

They both started laughing.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's what you like."

Milo smiled. Their food got there and it looked and smelled delicious.

"Milo this is great."

"Yeah, it is."

"You've never been here before?"

"No, I don't eat out much."

Lulu was starting to enjoy herself again and then Max walked up to their table.

"I'm glad I found you, the boss needs us."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something" Milo said sarcastically.

"Well you're going to have to finish it later, this is important."

Lulu gave Max a dirty look like who the hell are you to interrupt are date like this and say it can wait. She was hoping Milo would tell him off.

"What I'm doing is important and I'll be there later."

Milo turned to Lulu and gave her a smile and a wink; she did the same back.

"If you don't get up now, you're not going to have a job to go to later."

Max bent down and whispered something into Milo's ear and Milo's expression turned serious.

"I'm sorry Lulu I have to go." He pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to her. "This should be enough for our meal and the limo will take you home when you're ready. I really am sorry." He walked to her and pecked her on the cheek. It would be a lie to say she wasn't upset.

She didn't want to eat alone so she got a to go box and left. It was still kind of early when she got home so she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went for a walk she saw Spinelli on the pier holding a couple of bags.

"Hey Spinelli."

"Hey Blonde One, what brings you out here by yourself?"

"I was bored and nobody was home so I thought I'd go for a walk, what about you?"

"Pretty much the same, Stone Cold and Samantha aren't' going to be home tonight, they went to some island I think. It's just me tonight so I rented some movies and grabbed some snacks."

"Well I hate to ruin your one-man party but you feel like having some company?"

"You are welcomed to my parties anytime?"

"Why thank you."

Without thinking Lulu grabbed one of the bags from him and slipped her free hand into his now empty one. Spinelli was got off guard by this but didn't say anything. Lulu herself had just realized what she did but remained quiet herself. They walked holding hands and each carrying a bag the whole way back to the penthouse.

They walked in and sat the bags on the table and Lulu sat on the couch and looked at what he had rented.

"So what are we watching"? she asked aloud to herself.

"Oh my gosh Spinelli."

"What?"

"What was your method of choosing you rented _Killer Clowns from Outer Space_, _Dazed_ _and Confused_, and _When Harry Met Sally_."

"There is nothing wrong with my selections, plus I didn't expect anybody else to be here."

"I don't know what's scarier the fact that you rented B-rated horror flick or a chick flick."

"Hey, the Jackal is a sensitive guy I can appreciate a good chick flick from time to time."

Lulu was laughing and looked to see what kind of junk food he bought. He had loaded up on barbecue chips, orange soda, beef jerky, brownies, and nachos.

"This is a lot of food, why did you buy so much."

Spinelli got a nervous look on his face. "I wanted to make sure I had a variety."

Lulu got off the couch and walked towards him. "You are so busted, I can tell you're lying. Lulu paused for a moment then started laughing. "It makes sense now, junk food, _Dazed and Confused_, nobody but you, you were planning on doing the reefer weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't" Spinelli said real fast.

"Come on Spinelli, tell me."

"Okay, I was but I won't since you're here."

"No, don't let me stop you, it'll be fun."

"You mean you want to?"

"Yeah, it's just you and me and it's not like we're going anywhere."

"Okay."

They laid the food out and Spinelli got his "stash" from his room.

"So what do you want to watch first"? Lulu asked.

"I guess _Dazed and Confused_, that one's funny even before you get stoned."

"_Dazed and Confused _it is."

Lulu started the movie and Spinelli dimmed the lights then lit up. They were both setting on the couch. Spinelli took a hit.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"You just take a drag and try to keep it in as long as you can."

He handed it to Lulu; she tried and started coughing.

"Yeah, that usually happens to beginners."

She tried again and started getting the hang of it. They had finished smoking it and both had the munchies and found the movie to be way more funny then it actually was. They started _Killer Clowns From Outer Space _and laughed even more at how lame and cheesy it was. By the time that ended most of the food was gone and the high was wearing off. The table and the floor around it was a mess.

"We better clean up some before Jason show's up and sees what we did" Lulu said.

"He would kill me if he saw this."

They both got up from the couch and threw their trash away and disposed of any incriminating evidence.

"Do you want to watch the other one"? Spinelli asked.

"Sure why not."

Lulu turned all the lights off and she cuddled next to Spinelli. It was really late and they both began to drift off.

When Jason and Sam got home the next day they both walked in to find Spinelli and Lulu asleep on the couch. Somehow Spinelli had slid back and Lulu was laying with her head on his chest and he had his arm around her.

"Awe, how cute" Sam said.

"Let's go upstairs so we don't wake them" Jason said

Jason turned to look back at them as he was walking up the stairs and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Decisions

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, sorry for that. Also I know a lot has changed on the show, since I started writing this, but I had stopped watching for a while.**

Lulu started to wake up. It felt weird to her cause she could tell she was laying on top of somebody. When she finally opened her eyes she saw it was Spinelli. She smiled at him sleeping; he looked so cute and peaceful. She gently started tapping his chest.

"Hey Spinelli wake up". she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hum, what's going on?"

Spinelli opened his eyes to see Lulu laying on him.

"Blonde One what are you still doing here"? he said just as sleepy.

"I guess we both fell asleep during the movie, what time is it?"

Spinelli moved his are around her to look at his watch.

"11:56" he said

"I guess I should be getting up and going then. I hadn't even planned on staying the night."

"You know you don't have to be in such a hurry to leave, I know it's almost noon but we can still have breakfast or something. I'll cook for you."

It was rare that Spinelli got to spend alone time with Lulu without it having to be about some kind of problem so he wanted to get as much of it as he could.

Lulu smiled at him.

"Okay, but I get to make it."

Lulu didn't have a problem staying for breakfast. Last night and this morning was the first time in a long time that she truly had fun and wasn't stressing about anything.

"Oh, do you not trust the Jackal in the kitchen"? Spinelli said in a joking voice.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I can make pretty good pancakes and I haven't made them in a long time."

"Well in that case Blonde One, I would be honored if you made me pancakes."

They finally got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"This is such a nice kitchen; does Jason ever use it?"

"Not that I know of, him and Samantha usually just order something."

Lulu and Spinelli found everything Lulu needed so she could start cooking and Sam walked in.

"Something smells good, and it's nice to see you two finally woke up. I was starting to get worried."

"Lulu's making pancakes, when did you and Stone Cold get home?"

"We got here at 9:00 but the two of you were passed out on the couch and we didn't want to wake you up, so we just went upstairs."

Spinelli and Lulu were both a little embarrassed at the fact that Jason and Sam had seen them sleeping on the couch together, but they both just shrugged it off.

"I made a few extra, you want some?"

"You know what I think I do, these look great."

"Thanks" Lulu said.

"Well I'm going in there; I've got some work to do. Thanks for the late breakfast Lulu."

"You're welcome."

Lulu and Spinelli were sitting next to each other on top of the counter with their plates on their laps.

"Wow, I never knew you could cook Blonde One."

"We all have our own talents."

They both smiled at each other.

"Hey Spinelli, so I don't forget to tell you, I had a lot of fun. I've just been so stressed out lately, I almost forgot it exist."

"I know you've been, it's like you're on overload right now when it comes to people's secrets. Sometimes you just have to breathe and forget everyone else's problems."

"You know what, I forgot you were on the same boat as me. I'm sorry you're in this mess with me, but for what it's worth I'm glad you are."

Lulu leaned in and kissed his cheek. They both went silent for a moment then Lulu spoke.

"I guess I should start cleaning this mess up."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it, you cooked the least I could do is clean."

"No, it's okay I don't mind."

"No Blonde One I insist."

"Okay, you win."

Lulu put her shoes on then her and Spinelli walked to the door.

"I guess I'll see you later Spinelli."

"I'll see ya later Blonde One."

Lulu started to walk off then stopped.

"Hey Spinelli."

"Yeah"

"Don't forget our date is tonight."

"I would never forget something like that."

"Just making sure, so bye then."

"Bye."

It was 5:00pm and Lulu was trying to decide on what to wear. She couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to her date with Spinelli. She realized she couldn't find anything to wear because Spinelli didn't tell her out to dress. At that thought she got an irratatded look on her face and called him.

Spinelli was in his room playing a video game.

"Blonde One, what's going on?"

"Well I'm trying to get ready but I don't know what to wear because you didn't tell me anything. You didn't tell me where we're going or how I should dress."

"Calm down my fair Lulu, calm down. I don't know what you should wear; I don't even know where we're going."

"What! You told me you wouldn't forget about our date Spinelli."

"Dude, chill out I didn't. I guess what I should have said is that you never get to do the things you like, so I thought you should get to decide on what we do."

Lulu smiled and softened up.

"That's sweet Spinelli, I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"You should be, and I should be the one asking you what I should wear."

"Ha, ha, funny. So we can do whatever I want?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, there's this concert going on at the park. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun."

"Good, then just get to my house at 6:30 because it starts at 7:30. Oh, by the way just dress casual."

"Thanks for telling me, cause I was really getting worried about what jeans to wear."

"Shut up Spinelli, bye."

"Bye."

Spinelli got to Lulu's house wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue plaid shirt. Before he had a chance to ring the bell Lulu had already opened the door wearing a black Pink Floyd shirt and jeans.

"Hey."

"Hey, back at ya Blonde One."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's so nice out I thought we could walk."

"Sounds fun."

Lulu linked her arm in Spinelli's and headed toward the park.

"Based on your shirt, I guess you're into classic rock."

"I love bands like Aerosmith, Zeppelin, and Floyd."

"Very interesting Blonde One, who knew you would be a rock n roll girl."

"What do you mean who knew? What did you think I listened to?"

"You pegged me as more of a Brittany Spears, Jessica Simpson person."

"I am very insulted, is it because I'm a young, blonde girl?"

"Yes it is, but my deepest apologies."

"All right, you're forgiven. What do you listen to?"

"What do you think?"

"Let me guess techno."

"Now look who's stereotyping, oh the kid who's a loner, a hacker, and plays video games must like techno."

Lulu playfully nudged into him.

"Okay, touche. Seriously though, what kind of music do you like?"

"I like a little Bob Marley, I know what a surprise. I like the Cure, U2, and I even like the Police."

"Wow, I'm seriously in shock. I would have never guessed."

"Yep, I find it nice and mellow."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"What's with the change of subject?"

"I was just curious, that's all?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing but no. In high school I tried asking a few girls out, but they pretty much laughed in my face. After hearing that so many times, I pretty much just gave up."

"Well, Spinelli their loss is my gain."

Spinelli blushed at Lulu's comment as they arrived at the park. It was crowded but Lulu made sure to get them closer to the stage.

"Would you like a beverage Blonde One?"

"Yeah, I'd love a Dr. Pepper and a pretzel."

"I'll be right back Fair Lulu."

Spinelli left to get their drinks and Lulu's pretzel. Lulu stayed and was enjoying the band when she felt somebody grab her shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" It was Dillon.

"I'm here on a date."

"With who?"

"Oh my gosh, what's with the 20 questions? I'm here with Spinelli."

Just then Milo walked up and began to speak.

"You're here with Spinelli?"

"Yes I am, and I'm having a very good time with him."

"Well, you know it's kind of not fair to us, because you had your dates with us at bad times." Dillon said.

"Yeah, you should give us well at least me another shot." It was Milo who spoke.

This time the hot-tempered Logan Hayes walked up.

"Hey babe, I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I'm not your babe, and what could you possibly want from me?"

"Just you."

Lulu rolled her eyes at his comment.

"What do you say we ditch these losers and head back to my place?"

"When are you going to get it, she doesn't like you." Milo said.

Dillon, Milo, and Logan all began to start arguing like little kids when Lulu started to yell.

"Enough! I want all three of you to leave me alone. I'm here trying to enjoy the concert and have a good time with my boyfriend, but you three are ruining it."

All three guys froze at her comment.

"Boyfriend?" Dillon said confused.

Spinelli was behind her with their stuff when she had yelled it and began to speak.

"Blonde One, you said you were here with your boyfriend. Did you mean me?"

Spinelli thought he had heard right but didn't want to get his hopes up. Lulu had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I meant you, so please say you will be."

"I believe this is the happiest day of my life."

"Are you serious, you would rather be with this geek than with me?" Logan was mad.

Lulu turned around.

"Yes I would, and he is not a geek. Now I would appreciate if you guys would leave us alone."

Milo and Dillon looked crushed but did as she asked. Logan just walked away mad. Lulu walked up to Spinelli.

"So aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that my hands are full."

Lulu laughed and grabbed her drink and pretzel from him.

"How bout now?"

"I'll give it a shot."

Spinelli leaned in and gave Lulu a sweet, tender kiss that made them both smile.


End file.
